Staking Your Claim! Will It Always Be Sunny In Death City?
by JP Lake
Summary: AU Kurama/Shaula. Ever since Kurama Kuzunoha was a young kit, Shaula Gorgon thought she would get first claims. As she became his best friend, she thought it would be easy when they begin to live together in Death City. However, her game plan changes when she and Kurama buy a foreclosed Pumpkin House.


**Hello everyone, JP Lake here. This is my first attempt at a Crossover fic. So I decided to do a Naruto/Soul Eater fanfic. Before the chapter begins, you should first pay attention to a few important taglines:**

**_*This fic stars features Naruto's Kurama (as a DWMA graduate) and Shaula Gorgon (Soul Eater Not!)_**  
**_*This fic takes place after Asura's defeat._**  
**_*Based On The Anime.  
*There will be AU appearances of Naruto characters, and a few other surprises._**

**Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater. In addition, any content in this fic isn't own by me either. I'm just the writer of this fanfic, which is submitted for your entertainment._

~~~_  
_PREMISE CITY!  
_For generations and generations, the DWMA and the Witches have been at each others throats in the most brutal ways. During these times of borderline war, There have been many important figures that have been the worst of rivals from the opposing sides. Two clans, one representing both sides, stand out from the rest: The Kuzunoha Kitsune clan and the Gorgon Witch clan._

_No one knows how the rivalry started, but it is well documented that the rivalry is not a blood feud. The rivalry between these two proud clans is a rivalry based on respect and occasional one-upsmanship. However, it wasn't until the emergence of Arachne and Medusa Gorgon that the relationship changed. While both sides vowed never to kill each other, Arachne and Medusa both killed Kuzunoha clan members in cold blood. To appease the Kuzunoha, "The Dragon Witch" and Gorgon Clan head Dracone Gorgon punished her two daughters by casting them out of the Gorgon clan and naming her youngest daughter, Shaula Gorgon, as her successor. When Dracone made that ruling, she lost two of her oldest daughters, but gained something in return: A sister relationship with the Kuzunoha clan. Although associated with the DWMA, the Kuzunoha clan may go after witches, but it is the Dracone Gorgon and the Grand Witch Mabaa who gives the order to the Kuzunoha to go after specific witches, ones that are "enemies to the Arcane."_

_While Dracone is still alive, she allows Shaula to make big decisions in the clan. As for the heiress, she has many supporters in her family's cause. One of her biggest allies is her best friend: Nineteen year old Kurama Kuzunoha, a DWMA East Asia graduate and fox demon. This is the story of how these two friends began a new adventure with others during a time of peace... and a war against a common enemy._

**XXX**

**10:29 A.M.**  
**On a Wednesday**  
**Death City, Nevada**

During the time of Medusa, Arachnophobia, and Asura, it probably would've been dangerous for a witch and a fox demon (albeit in human form) to be driving in Death City without a care in the world. However with a truce between the DWMA and the Witches, Kurama Kuzunoha and Shaula Gorgon were all smiles while driving around in their custom sports car. After driving through downtown, the duo made their way onto an isolated cobblestone road in a wooded area.

"Hey, Shau," Kurama starts. "You know the house is going to be awesome."  
"I know that," Shaula answers. "I'll use one of your words, I'm stoked."  
"How so?" Kurama asks.  
"I've been in Granny Baa's Witching Room, but the Death Room's uncharted territory."  
"Yeah, probably skulls, brimstone, and pornography."

Shaula turns to her friend.  
"Pornography, Kurama?"  
"Yeah, Death has been around a _long _time, and no one knows if he has a woman on the side, right?"  
"I assume you'd be correct."  
"So... by default-"  
"No," Shaula interrupts. "I'm going to stop you right there, Kurama."  
"Why?" Kurama whines. "I was getting somewhere."  
"Stop the car."

Although confused, Kurama stopped the car.  
"We're here, Kura." Shaula says, getting out the car "Our new home!"  
"This place is way out in the stick, huh, Shau?"  
When he saw the house, he ran a hand through his long, red hair.  
_A pumpkin house?_ Kurama thought.

_**"Kurama & Sweet Shau Buy Blair's House"  
Staking Your Claim! Will It Always Be Sunny In Death City?**_

**XXX**  
Grabbing his backpack through the car window. "Shau, did you know about this? A pumpkin house?"  
Twirling her short braid, the Scorpio witch sighed.  
"Kura, this was the only foreclosed house in the city worth buying, according to _our _parents."  
"Shau," Kurama sighed. "I'm a punk rock Death Scythe! I have a reputation to keep! If my friends KNEW I moved into a pumpkin house, They'll never let me hear the end of it!"

Too busy to hear her vulpine friend's rant, Shaula took out a copy of the deed.  
_I don't know why Kurama is complaining about the house. _Shaula thought. _I think the pumpkin décor is lovely!_

Walking to the door, the duo inspect the front lawn. While Kurama concludes that the lawn is somewhat acceptable, Shaula shakes her head in disapproval.  
"Something wrong, Shaula?"  
"I expected that the grass would be orange or brown," Shaula answers.  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. _Is she serious?  
_Noticing Kurama's disagreeing face, Shaula turns to him, her own face twisted into a scowl  
"Is that a problem, fox?"  
"With all due respect, Shau, orange grass? Really? _Really_? _Really_? There a fine line between 'oracular spectacular' and 'downright tacky!'"

Feeling like she's been disrespected, Shaula shoves Kurama.  
"Tacky!" Shaula spat. "You of all people shouldn't be talking about _tacky_!"  
"What are you trying to say, Shau?"  
"Simple. That... _filthy, raunchy, degenerate _music has caused you to change your appearance to something... vile!"  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, not this again!"  
As Kurama tried to reach for the door, Shaula grabbed his shoulder. "What now, Shau?"  
Using her mana-infused strength, Shaula swatted Kurama's bag pulled off his leather studded vest.  
"A perfect example is this vest, Kura!"  
"Shaula, don't you dare diss my vest," Kurama threatened.

Ignoring the threat by dismissing it as "empty", Shaula continued her tirade.

"When you were a little kit, you were so kawaii in your glasses and nice overalls, then you put 'Lime Day' in your ear, and it went downhill from there! You fixed your eyes and started wearing those horrible clothes, like those horrid... what do you call them, college shirts and punk gear?!"

Kurama nodded at the question, then began his piece.  
"First off, it's _Green _Day; I wouldn't go to shows saying what you said."  
"Whatever," Shaula sneered.  
"Secondly," Kurama continued. "The punk look is very influential and counterculture. Better than what you got goin' on with your sailor uniform..."

Growing a tic mark, Shaula threw Kurama's vest to the ground and got in the fox demon's face. Taking a moment, the elder friend twirled around so that she let the younger fox demon know she's trying to make a point.  
"While your punk look is, and I quote, 'influential and counterculture', my serene look epitomizes innocence, beauty, and inner female strength."

Nearly nose-to-nose with Shaula, Kurama smirked.  
"Ya know," Kurama began. "I can understand, and I quote, 'beauty'..."  
_He thinks I'm beautiful? _Shaula thought.  
"I can tolerate 'inner strength'...  
_He thinks I'm strong?  
_"However, innocence, I can't buy it!"  
_That BASTARD! _SLAP!

After suffering the dreaded Scorpio Slap, Kurama steadied himself from falling to the ground.  
"Shau," Kurama snarled. "What the hell, can't take an astute observation?"  
"First off," Shaula started. "_Astute _is too complex of a word for that outfit you're wearing! Secondly, how do I _NOT _epitomize innocence?"

Inwardly shocked at the question, Kurama raised both eyebrows.  
"First, people may see your normal 'innocenesque Shinobu Maehara-like clothes, but I've done your laundry, and I _have _seen your impure sexpot underwear!"  
Blushing, Shaula twisted her face into a scowl. "How dare you, you stupid fox! Okay what else?"  
"Then it's your fighting style, it's good, but you fight dirty."  
"Liar!" Shaula shouted. "I fight clean and honorable just as our respective mothers!"  
"Need I remind you that you fought a witch, Eruka was her name, and beat her by kicking her in the _vagina."  
_"So? I won, right?"  
"Shau, you kicked her so hard, you broke her _hymen_!"

Shaula, using her flexibility, brought her leg up to Kurama's neck.  
"Yeah, I destroyed her cha-cha, right?"  
"Cha-cha? Can't just call them vaginas?"  
"I'm keeping my innoence, Kura."

After rolling his eyes, Kurama looked down and smirked.  
"Innocence, huh? Those red, lace panties tell a different story, Sweet Shau..."

Hiding her blush and lower leg, Shaula turns toward the door.  
"You know what, Kura? Let's just go inside before I loose my temper! You have the keys, right?"  
While Kurama didn't say anything, Shaula knew he was holding his tongue.  
"Got something you want to get off your chest, fox?"  
"..." Kurama remains silent, but smirks.  
"Kurama Natsu Kuzunoha, If you don't say anything, I'm going to-"

Kurama interrupts Shaula with a raised hand.  
"Are those... are those the panties I bought you for your birthday, Shau?"  
Widening her eyes in surprise, . Refusing to meet the fox demon's gaze, the Scorpio Witch extends her arm towards her friend.  
"Fork over the keys."  
After handing Shaula the keys, Kurama reaches into his bag and takes out a camera. Raising an eyebrow, Shaula opens the door.

While Shaula steps through the doorway, Kurama follows suit, aiming his camera with precision.  
"I was wondering," Shaula started. "What was the camera for?"  
"Well, we just bought a foreclosed house, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"The previous owner might leave us a few surprises..."

Noticing Shaula's confused face, Kurama walks through a hallway.  
"Damages, Shau. Ripped out pipes, exposed wires, shit on the walls, the whole nine yards."  
"Disgusting," The witch spat. "If I see anything like that, I'm going to _sting_ the former owner!"  
"You might get your chance, Shaula. The former owner still lives in town."  
"Perfect."  
**  
XXX**

After fifteen minutes of looking around the house, Shaula and Kurama decided that most of the vicinity is acceptable, or, in Kurama's words, "shit free". The home, a two floor, four bedroom pumpkin abode, begins to warm up to the formerly skeptical Kurama. Shaula, who instantly fell in love with the house, adopts a thinking pose.

"Kura, I've been thinking," Shaula starts, leaning against the wall. "We should rent out two of the rooms."  
"You know, I was already thinking that as well," Kurama replied.  
"Really?" Shaula asks.  
"Yeah! It's a big house, Shau. So maybe we can make a few flyers, staple them on a few poles, the works..."  
"Already ahead on you, Kurama."

Taking out a scroll, Shaula performs a spell, which in turn, opened the scroll. Rummaging through the scroll, Shaula pulls out a bundle of papers.  
"So these are the fliers, Shau?"  
"Yeah, Kura. Just so you know, mother has one of the fliers, so maybe she can help us out."  
"Cool."

After a quick fist bump, Shaula and Kurama hear a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Shaula and Kurama said simultaneously.  
Walking down the stairs, the duo makes their way to the door. After a few seconds of fighting over the knob, they both decide to grab the knob at the same time. Opening the door, Shaula and Kurama looks out of the doorway to see nothing.

"Down here," A feminine voice says.

Looking down, the duo sets their eyes on a black cat wearing a witch's hat.  
"Wow," Kurama says. "A talking cat-"  
"Kawaii! So cute!" Shaula cheers.

Picking up the cat, Shaula embraces the animal in a glomp.  
"What's your name, kitty?"  
"Name's Blair. What's yours?"  
"Shaula Gorgon. You may have heard of my family."

In an amazing feat of strength, Blair pushed away from Shaula's grip and landed, paws first, on the floor. After the landing, Blair transformed in her buxom, scantily clad, human form. While she looked simply ravishing, her glare and scowl at the youngest Gorgon sister told a different story.

"I knew that someone bought my home," Blair starts, readying her Halloween Cannon. "But I didn't know it was a handsome fox demon and a member of the Gorgon clan... So what, Shaula, was it? You're here to avenge Medusa and Arachne?"

Turning towards each other, Shaula and Kurama exchange glances. Seconds later, both witch and kitsune erupt into laughter.  
"Is something funny?" Blair asks, ready to fire her pumpkin.  
"With all due respect, Blair," Shaula says. "I'm their sister, and I couldn't warm up to those two even if we were cremated together."  
Dispelling her attack, Blair turns to Kurama.  
"What about you, foxy?"  
"They can rot in Purgatory for all I care." Kurama answers. "Honestly, they can't do harm to me or Shau, so I'm fine."  
Looking back and forth at the duo, Blair smirks. Walking up to Kurama, the cat demon invades the Kuzunoha's personal space, confusion evident on his face.

You know," Blair cooed, pushing a stray bang out of her eyes. "You're kinda cute, foxy..."  
Knowing where the conversation is going, the young kitsune decides to play along.  
"Cute, not handsome?" Kurama playfully asks. "Is that an insult?"  
Shaula, however realized from the start what was going on. While she kept a neutral face on the outside, she had a parade of emotions on the inside. To her, she's witnessing Kurama, _her _Kurama that she knew for nineteen years, flirting with the former owner of the house _they _bought together. While she may pester Kurama for his antics and... somewhat eccentric lifestyle, she realized that he is the _only_ male worthy of her affections. With her mother being the only exception, no one has realized that Shaula Gorgon has been staking her claim to Kurama for over a decade.

Almost immediately, Shaula was taken out of her reverie when she met Blair's sideways glance.  
"You know, I can call you foxy all night long," Blair seductively says. "But for future interactions, I would love to know your name."  
Giving the older cat demon a light smile, Kurama extends his hand to Blair.  
"My government name is Kurama Kuzunoha," Kurama starts. "But as a graduate of the DWMA, they call me the 'Razorblade Romance'.

Intrigued by his nickname and DWMA status, Blair shakes his hand. Shaula noticed that the cat demon was using her finger to rub Kurama's wrist.  
_This woman has a lot of nerve! _Shaula angrily thought. _I thought she was Kawaii, but she's nothing but a harlot trying to nab my Kurama!_

Focusing her energy, Shaula flares her mana and directs it towards Blair, which goes unnoticed by Kurama. When the non-lethal, yet threatening 'attack' hits Blair, her eyes glaze over for five seconds. Regaining her composure, Blair turns to Shaula and smiles, making sure she sees her feline fangs. Once again, the tension is oblivious to Kurama. To Blair, she knew from the start that Kurama was a fox demon, but now that she knows that he's a Kuzunoha, this changes everything.  
Contrary to popular belief, Blair always wanted to settle down, marry, and have children. While humans may think she's just a flirt and borderline exhibitionist, sympathizing demons simply believe she's just... _aggressive _in finding a worthy mate.

"So, Kurama, what do you got in your hand?" Blair asks, gesturing to the Kuzunoha's hand.  
Looking at his hand, Kurama looks at the roommate flier.  
"Oh, this?" Kurama replied, handing Blair the flier. "Shau and I thought it would be cool to have roommates to spend time with."  
Looking at the flier, Blair nods multiple times at the paper.

"All right," Blair says, handing Kurama the paper. "It looks like you two are eventually going to be the talk of the town, so... to make sure you two don't crack under the pressure, I'll be your roomie... If you'll have me, of course."

Kurama was about to say something, but Shaula, angry that she's being left out of the loop, raises her hand.  
"Kurama, team meeting..."  
_Uh-oh. _Kurama thought. _I didn't like the way she said 'team meeting.'  
_After excusing himself, Kurama turns towards his best friend. Grabbing his arm, Shaula pulls the Kuzunoha towards a tree, much to the confusion of Blair.

"What is it, Shau?" Kurama asks, confused.  
"Even though it was my idea to have roommates and meet new people, I don't think Blair would be a good pick."  
"Why not?"

Although she didn't believe Kurama would ask that question, Shaula came up with an excuse.  
"Her... appearance may attract attention."  
"How so?"  
While they were talking, Blair was actually listening in.  
"I just think with her buxom body, she can attract voyeurs and perverts!"

Hearing enough, Blair walks over to the duo, immediately getting in Shaula's face.  
"I think you're jealous, Shau..."  
Clenching her teeth, the youngest Gorgon sister glares at the cat demon.  
"The only two people who can call me 'Shau' is my mother and Kurama!"

Realizing that things would soon break down, Kurama gets in between both females, using his arms to potentially keep them at bay. However, almost immediately, he hears two gasps of air and what sounded like a slight moan of pleasure. Regaining his composure, Kurama noticed that one hand was on Blair's breast and his other was on Shaula's breast.

"I'm sorry!" Kurama yells.  
While both females dismissed the groping as an accident, they begin to think.  
_That kinda felt good. _Blair thought. _I almost moaned, but it look like Ms. Priss beat me to it.  
Oh, dear! _Shaula thought. _I really hope Kura didn't hear that moan!_

Although her mind is in a panic, Shaula's face told a different story. Grasping control, of the situation, Shaula turns to Blair.  
"You know, Ms. Blair? Maybe we may need a guide to Death City after all."  
"Oh?" Blair and Kurama say simultaneously.  
"Of course, and since you're offering your help, I think it would be rude to turn you down."

After saying that piece, the Scorpio witch bows to the cat demon.  
"It would be an honor to have you as a... _roomie_."

Hearing that, Blair looks at Kurama and tilts her hat at him.  
"Okay," Blair says, walking away. "I'll get my stuff out of storage then."  
"Cool!" Kurama yipped. "Then we'll see you later then."  
"Yeah, you will... foxy."

Rising from the bow, Shaula noticed that Blair 'accidentally' dropped her hat.  
"Oopsie," Blair cooed. "I'm so clumsy.."

Bending over, Blair gave both Kurama and Shaula a perfect view of her black laced panties. Blocking Kurama's view, Shaula glared at the cat demon. Finally putting on her hat, Blair turned to the Gorgon, returning the glare with a smug look.

_Although Kurama didn't realize it, he was going to be the focal point of a war between three proud females. While two rivals, Shaula Gorgon and Blair. have already made their intentions known, the third and final rival would rise to the challenge; And she would do it... for love and in the name of all Witches._

_**End!**_

**Who is this new rival? What are her motives? Find out in the next chapter. Until Next Time:  
**_**"One Empire, Under Lake..."**_


End file.
